Realization & Revenge come in a Set
by Luna loves u
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough, he's been used and betrayed and now he's putting his foot down.He's about to get the shock of his life, his inheritence and his new school, as well as some new friends.Warnings: Yaoi, Harem and Some Character Deaths.Harry/many


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The creatures. The only thing I own is the School and the OC's.**

Chapter 1

Proloque

"You know, I really hate these situations." Shadow Orion Black yells out, as he and the rest of his group hang upside down. Now you're probably wondering, how they got there,well let's just say a traitor's lead them there. That traitor's name is Ronald Weasely. You're now probably thinking 'Huh, what's going on?' Well let's start at the beginning, shall we?

Chapter 1

"Hey Harry, the ferret is on his way this way!" Ron yells, as Draco Malfoy rounded the corner. "Why, You Little!" Malfoy growls, looking ready to attack Ron and rip his head off. "Weasley, that's enough. By the way, why are you even near me, Ronald?" Harry asks, in a quiet voice with a sneer on his face. The Slytherin's were surprised at the tone. Ron and Hermione backed away from him, as if he had just killed someone. "Harry come on, you know I was only kidding when I accused you of cheating." Ron laughs nervously.

"I hate liar's Ron and Hermione, you too. Also, don't even start with your lectures, I wont listen to it anyways. You betrayed me, not the other way around." Harry says, as Hermione opened her mouth with an angry expression on her face. "How Dare You, we have stood by you though everthing you went through." Hermione yells at Harry. "Shut up, Mudblood. You only stood by me because of my money and because Dumbledore wants you two to control me." Harry snaps at her and laughs at he facial expression. She was standing there oen mouthed and wide eyed.

"Damn Potter, that was amazing! You got her to finally shut up." Pansy laughs as she said this. "Yes I did, so please don't get her started again." Harry says, as he looked at Hermione, who was going red and looked about to cry. "How dare you Harry James Potter, ..." Hermione was about to yell, but Harry snaps, "Oh Shut up! You aren't my mother and you aren't my friend, so don't try to lecture me!" Harry yells, before turning away from her and walking away.

"Hold on Potter, wait up!" Blaise yells from behind Harry. "Huh, what do you want?" Harry asks, glaring at the Slytherin's, as if they were enemies.(Which they were, at this time in his mind.) "Hey, we aren't going t attack you, so don't glare at as like that." Blaise says, as he tries to reassure Harry. Harry looked him in the eyes and tries to see if he was lying or not. "Hmm okay, I believe you, what do you want?" Harry asks, as he started to relax.

"We," Blaise points to himself and the Slytherin's, "wanted to know, why you aren't friends with the Mudblood and Bloodtraitor, anymore?" Blaise explains, while asking Harry the question. "Ahh, they betrayed me. Ron called me a traitor and cheater and Hermione agreed with him. She also turn a bunch of others against me too." Harry explains, with a sneer on his face. "Ah, thank you for explaining your ex-friends betrayal. Now, we will go to Potions and you better hurry to Potions as well, you only have two minutes." Blaise says, with a smirk at the last part. Harry's eyes widened and he started to run to class, but stopped and looked at the Slytherin's and says, "Good-bye." and ran to class.

*Next day*

"Hey Harry, what are you doing?" Blaise yells, as he rounds the corner to see Harry picking up all his books from the floor. Harry looked up and answers, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm picking up my stuff from Stupid Gryffindors knocking it out of my hands!" Harry yells, raising his voice in anger. Yelling at Blaise made Harry feel better, but then he saw the pained look in Blaise's eyes before Blaise covered it up. "Well, I was just asking cuz I was worried about you, but nevermind." Blaise says, then turns to walk away. "Wait, I'm sorry, really. I'm just a little aggravated, because of the Gryffindors." Harry explains, as he ran to catch up to Blaise.

Blaise looks back and sighs as he slows down. "Seriously, I'm sorry." Harry says as he finally catchs up to Blaise. "It's fine, Harry..." Harry cuts him off, "Shadow, my nickname is Shadow and that's what my friends call me." Shadow says, as he looks straight into Blaise's eyes. Blaise blinks in surprise, looking at Harry with wide eyes before his eyes softened, knowing from not hearing it said that the nickname was only used by his important people. "Come on Shadow, let's go to class before we're late." Blaise says, as he began to walk to class, Harry following behind.


End file.
